Make me forget
by SarahUriel
Summary: Saison 1, épisode 22 : Henry se meurt sur son lit d'hôpital. Dans la réserve, Regina et Emma essayent d'oublier un instant...


Avertissement : J'emprunte ces caractères pour m'amuser. Ils ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon et je n'en tire aucun profit. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

Appariement : Emma Swan/Regina Mills

Classification : Mature pour le vocabulaire utilisé et le contenu sexuel

 **Make me forget**

Dans la réserve de l'hôpital, collée à la porte de force par Emma qui lui hurlait au visage, Regina n'y tint plus, la tension sexuelle entre elles montait depuis des mois et la violence d'Emma l'avait excitée au-delà du supportable. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, écrasant ses lèvres sous les siennes.

Emma la repoussa violemment contre la porte, la maintenant à bout de bras, et la regarda avec rage mais aussi avec un désir qui ne se cachait plus. Elles en avaient autant envie l'une que l'autre et elles avaient besoin d'un exutoire ; celui-ci en valait bien un autre. Elle la lâcha alors sans avertissement, la poussa sur le côté et ferma la porte à clé. Ce bruit seul suffit à Regina pour sentir une chaleur intense se répandre dans son ventre.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? gronda Emma entre ses dents, vraiment ? Déshabille-toi ou je t'arrache tout et tu t'arrangeras pour expliquer cela à tout le monde en sortant ! »

Regina obtempéra en regardant Emma en faire de même mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas finir. Alors qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtements, elle abaissa elle-même les bretelles de son soutien-gorge pour lui dévorer les seins, les mordant presque jusqu'à l'insupportable. La douleur traversa le corps de Regina comme si une lame de couteau l'avait ouverte. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque qui excita encore plus Emma. Elle glissa sa main sous sa lingerie sans même se préoccuper de la lui enlever. Le désir de la brune était incontestable et brûlant, elle enfonça immédiatement trois doigts en Regina qui poussa un cri à peine retenu en mordant l'épaule d'Emma. De son autre main, celle-ci lui tira les cheveux en arrière et la mordit férocement à la jugulaire. Regina faillit jouir dans l'instant. Elle aurait une trace aisément reconnaissable, c'est sûr, mais elle s'en moquait totalement. Sa jouissance montait et menaçait de la submerger. Elle sentait les doigts d'Emma pénétrer en elle encore et encore. Quand elle glissa un quatrième doigt et écrasa son clitoris de sa paume durant ses va-et-vient, Regina ne put se retenir, les parois de son sexe se contractèrent, son corps se tendit, le plaisir la traversa de part en part et son profond cri de jouissance fit presque partir Emma à son tour. Regina ne tenait plus debout et serait tombée si Emma ne l'avait pas soutenue. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Emma se lécher langoureusement les doigts.

Cette image fit aussitôt repartir sa libido, elle se saisit d'Emma et la retourna. Elle la mordit au sang entre le cou et l'épaule puis se saisit de ses seins et en excita les mamelons tout en pressant son corps nu contre le sien. Emma, qui se tordait entre ses mains expertes et se frottait contre elle se faisant, exacerba son appétit. Elle la plaqua contre le mur et lui laboura le dos de ses ongles en écrasant ses seins contre la paroi. Elle descendit de plus en plus bas et commença à la masser. Elle lui caressa les hanches, les fesses, l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle allait partout, ne laissant pas une parcelle de peau intacte sauf là où la blonde se mourait de la sentir. Emma se mit à la supplier mais Regina savourait trop le fait de l'avoir enfin à sa merci. Elle continua jusqu'à faire dire à la blonde ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre : « Regina, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus, prends-moi comme tu veux, fais de moi ce que tu veux mais fais-moi jouir ! » Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Regina la pénétra brutalement par derrière. Elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, s'ouvrant au contraire totalement pour mieux l'accueillir. Quand de sa main libre, Regina écarta les lèvres de son sexe pour jouer de ce qu'elles dissimulaient, Emma jouit comme jamais encore, emprisonnant longuement la main de Regina dans un étau d'acier. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait sans doute fini au sol tant la force de sa jouissance lui avait coupé les jambes. Mais Regina la retint et la garda un temps dans ses bras. Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour, ce fut pour voir la brune lui rendre la politesse et, un sourire aux lèvres, se délecter à son tour de son essence.


End file.
